Et que jamais personne
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Même après toutes ces années loin d'elle, Parvati sait toujours ce que Padma va dire avant qu'elle ne parle. TRADUCTION de la fic de sophinisba.


_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Titre original** : Let No One Put Asunder  
**Auteur** : sophinisba  
**Personnages** : Parvati, Padma, et la plupart de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

La version originale de cette fic est disponible à l'adresse suivante : http : // community . livejournal . com /choc_fic/ 14850 . html

**Traduction** benebu, décembre 2008.

* * *

**Et que jamais personne…**

Même maintenant, Parvati sait ce que Padma va dire avant qu'elle ne le dise, mais elle le garde toujours pour elle-même plutôt que d'interrompre. Pendant toute la cérémonie, elles ont été silencieuses et attentives. Au dîner, elles ont poliment fait la conversation avec les autres invités plutôt que de se parler l'une à l'autre – ou l'une en même temps que l'autre.

« C'est… différent, » dit Padma à Seamus. « Il n'y a tout simplement pas eu beaucoup de travail fait dans ce domaine. C'est très excitant. »

Même à travers le bourdonnement des quatre conversations en trois langues entre les douze personnes de leur table, Parvati peut entendre Padma se retenir. Elle veut en dire plus, mais jamais elle ne convaincra Seamus que de toujours être à l'école à vingt-cinq ans est effectivement _excitant_. Parvati compatit, mais ne la soutient pas quand les autres interrompent.

Parvati a parlé un peu de sa propre affaire – tout le travail qu'elle a eu ce matin, pour préparer Hermione et les demoiselles d'honneur pour le mariage – mais surtout, elle écoute. Elle aime bien le jeune homme appelé Dragoş, avec ses grands yeux bruns et son accent peu familier, mais elle se rend compte qu'elle est plus intéressée par la façon dont il parle à Charlie en roumain en chuchotant que par les histoires de dressage de dragon qu'il raconte en anglais. Elle ne peut pas comprendre un seul mot de la conversation entre Viktor Krum et sa cavalière, et ça ne lui fait pas grand chose.

Mais elle entend et ressent chaque note de tension entre ses anciens camarades de classe dans leur tentative de rattraper le temps perdu, et même sans y prendre part elle-même, elle trouve ça un peu épuisant.

« Sept ans, » dit Dean, regardant franchement Padma bien en face, et Parvati se dit que c'est une bonne chose que Luna, assise à côté de lui, ne soit pas du genre possessif. « Pour sûr, c'est bon de te revoir. »

« Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir aussi, » répond Padma. « J'étais nerveuse à ce sujet, mais je m'amuse. C'est une bonne chose qu'Hermione aime toujours autant régenter son monde ou je ne serais pas là. »

« Est-ce que c'est vrai, elle est allée en Inde pour te parler et te convaincre de venir ? » demande Seamus.

« Ouais. »

« Tu nous as manqué au mariage de Harry et Ginny l'an dernier, » dit Neville, et Susan et Luna acquiescent.

« C'est ce qu'Hermione a dit aussi. » Elle rougit. « Je suis désolée, j'imagine que je ne pensais pas vraiment que je manquerais à ce point à qui que ce soit. »

« Bien sûr qu'on a pensé à toi, » affirme Seamus. « A chaque fois qu'on regarde Parvati, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qui est arrivé à son autre moitié. »

Puis Marie, la cavalière de Seamus, et Susan commencent à parler du beau petit garçon de Harry et Ginny, et Parvati serre la main de Padma sous la table, se disant qu'elle a ajouté un quatrième langage à la tablée. Même sans mots, Padma comprendra qu'elle veut dire _On t'aime pour toi-même_ et _Seamus est un idiot_ aussi bien que _Espèce d'égoïste, comment est-ce que tu as pu imaginer que tu ne me faisais pas souffrir en restant loin pendant si longtemps ?_

C'est le langage des sœurs jumelles, et pour autant que Parvati et Padma sont concernées, c'est un langage muet. Ça n'a jamais été vraiment leur truc, cette histoire de finir les phrases l'une de l'autre. Se donner en spectacle, attirer l'attention sur elles. A part pour les uniformes de Poudlard, elles ne se sont jamais habillées de la même manière – elles ne l'ont certainement pas fait ce soir. Et si elles connaissent la moindre pensée de l'autre, son moindre geste, le moindre mot que l'autre est sur le point de dire, eh bien, ça les regarde, elles et personne d'autre. Pour faire court, elles n'ont jamais été en rien comme les jumeaux Weasley.

Sauf qu'elles ont fini séparées. Et que ça n'avait besoin d'être comme ça, se dit Parvati. Ce ne sont pas les Mangemorts qui lui ont pris Padma, comme ils ont pris Fred à George. Ce sont juste des choix, le genre de décisions devant lesquelles on se retrouve quand on est adulte et que personne n'essaie de vous tuer.

Sept ans. Padma a vécu et étudié à Mumbai pendant aussi longtemps qu'elles ont toutes les deux été à Poudlard, et pendant presque tout ce temps Parvati a été là, toute seule – en dépit de la vingtaine de garçons avec qui elle est sortie et qu'elle a laissé tomber.

Quand Dumbledore est mort au printemps de leur sixième année, leurs parents étaient si inquiets qu'ils sont venus les ramener à la maison en avance. A la fin de leur septième année, ils ne considéraient plus un seul endroit de Grande-Bretagne comme sûr.

« Mais la guerre est finie maintenant ! » avait insisté, répété Parvati, haussant la voix de frustration quand personne ne semblait l'entendre. « Il n'y a plus rien dont avoir peur maintenant ! »

Mais son père se souvenait de la première guerre contre Voldemort, vingt ans auparavant, et sa mère se souvenait d'avoir subi dans les rues les quolibets des moldus comme des sorciers, depuis le moment où elle avait emménagé jusqu'à la semaine précédente encore.

« Vivre dans ce pays, c'est toujours une guerre, » avait dit sa mère. « Vous avez été courageuses, mes filles, et nous sommes fiers de vous, mais nous en avons assez. Je suis trop fatiguée pour affronter plus de batailles. »

A l'insistance des filles, elles avaient pu rester le temps d'assister à une douzaine d'enterrements avant que tous les quatre ne se prennent par la main et ne saisissent le Portoloin qui les ramènerait en Inde.

C'était la façon dont ils en parlaient, Papa et Maman et même, à la plus grande frustration de Parvati, Padma : _retourner en Inde_, comme si c'était là qu'avait toujours été leur place, comme si les deux sœurs n'avaient pas vécu toute leur vie et n'avaient pas tous leurs amis et leurs amours et leurs souvenirs en Angleterre.

La dernière fois que Parvati était venue là, au Terrier, c'était un an auparavant, pour le mariage de Harry et Ginny. La dernière fois que Padma était venue là, c'était sept ans auparavant, pour le pire de ces enterrements. Des enfants plus jeunes avaient été tués, et d'autres de leur année aussi, qu'elles avaient connus mieux qu'elles ne connaissaient Fred. Mais pendant toute la veillée et la cérémonie, Parvati et Padma avaient ressenti, en plus de leur propre chagrin, l'horrible culpabilité d'avoir survécu. Personne ne disait rien de méchant, mais il était impossible d'échapper à l'impression que leur seule présence, leur _existence_, ensemble, était un affront.

George avait plus ou moins tenu le coup jusqu'à ce qu'elles approchent de lui, mais là il s'était effondré, et elles n'avaient même pas eu une chance d'offrir leurs condoléances ou de le prendre dans leurs bras avant qu'il ne s'éloigne en titubant au bras de Charlie.

« On n'aurait pas dû venir, » dit Padma.

Mais Madame Weasley dit qu'elle était contente qu'elles soient venues. Elle ne leur avait jamais adressé un mot, ni à l'une ni à l'autre avant, mais elle les serra toutes les deux dans ses bras, les serra si fort que Parvati pouvait à peine respirer. « Mes belles, belles jeunes filles, » avait-elle dit, sa voix se brisant, le visage mouillé de larmes, mais souriant toujours. « Vous prendrez soin l'une de l'autre maintenant, ne vous quittez jamais toutes les deux. »

Parvati n'en avait pas eu l'intention. Elle s'était accrochée à sa sœur aussi longtemps qu'elle l'avait pu, ce qui, finalement, n'avait représenté que trois mois environ, avant de comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire sa vie en Inde, et qu'elle ne pourrait pas convaincre sa famille de revenir en Angleterre avec elle.

Ce n'était pas seulement que ses amis lui manquaient. Ce n'était pas la chaleur ou la foule ou la pauvreté ou l'impression d'être étrangère. Elles étaient déjà venues, un mois ou deux pendant l'été. Le marathe de Parvati n'était pas aussi bon que celui de Padma, et ni l'une ni l'autre ne le parlait vraiment couramment, mais elles pouvaient comprendre la plupart de ce qui était dit, et leur famille se montrait compréhensive quand elles faisaient des fautes. Elles pouvaient se débrouiller dans la ville avec l'anglais de toute façon, quoique Parvati commence à détester le son de son propre accent.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait aussi important pour elle de se sentir étrangère dans le domaine de la magie, mais ça l'était. A la fin de sa septième année, Parvati se sentait profondément secouée, et à moitié brisée, mais elle savait également qu'elle était forte, une battante, une sorcière accomplie, un membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore qui avait tenu son rang face à des sorciers comme Travers ou Dolohov. Dans la maison de sa grand-mère, elle se sentait redevenue enfant. Elle n'avait pas besoin de célébrité, mais elle avait besoin de confiance, et elle la perdit au moment où elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas lancer un simple Sortilège de Rafraîchissement.

« Vois ça comme ça, » avait dit son père, désignant sa baguette. « Tu sais que la magie fonctionne différemment ici. Tu as beaucoup à apprendre. »

C'était pire que quand elle était arrivée à Poudlard, au début. Au moins à ce moment-là tous les autres première année avaient été aussi perdus qu'elle – plus, s'ils avaient été élevés par des moldus. Mais ici, Parvati était l'enfant qui avait des problèmes. Elle était complètement nulle en mantras. Sa prononciation était relativement bonne – le sanskrit n'était pas plus difficile pour elle que le latin – mais elle ne parvenait tout simplement pas à garder sa concentration comme Padma ou ses parents ou, tant qu'on y était, sa cousine de douze ans, le faisaient. Elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger la main pendant qu'elle parlait, se sentait démunie sans une baguette pour l'aider à diriger son pouvoir.

Les discours de sa grand-mère sur les principes plus profonds de la magie ne signifiaient rien pour elle, et parfois elle finissait par crier ou par sangloter comme une petite fille piquant une crise de rage. Tout le monde était patient avec elle, mais Parvati ne pouvait pas supporter la personne qu'elle était en train de devenir.

A chaque fois qu'elle prenait un tapis volant, elle était contente de pouvoir tenir la main de Padma, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de tomber.

« Je ne peux plus le supporter, » dit-elle un jours alors qu'elles étaient seules toutes les deux. « J'ai dix-huit ans, j'ai une éducation sorcière complète, et maintenant je suis supposée apprendre à utiliser la magie encore une fois depuis le début ? »

Et la voix de Padma était à la fois en colère et triste et hautaine en même temps quand elle avait demandé, « Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais arrêter d'apprendre un jour ? »

Ce soir, il n'y a rien de si cassant, de si direct. Elles se disent à peine quoi que ce soit, mais à chaque fois que la conversation revient sur ce qu'elles ont choisi toutes les deux de faire de leurs vies, et particulièrement à chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionne l'Inde, Parvati se sent tendue, et à la fin du dîner elle est épuisée, soulagée quand Monsieur Weasley annonce qu'ils vont repousser les tables et faire de la place pour les danseurs.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'utilisent pas la magie ? » demande Neville, regardant Monsieur Weasley attraper gaiement une paire de chaises et donner des instructions aux autres venus aider à tout bouger. « Au mariage de Ginny et Harry, ils avaient cette piste de danse dorée… »

« C'est pour les parents d'Hermione, » explique Charlie, se levant est commençant à déplacer leur propre table. « Elle voulait que la magie soit subtile, pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas submergés. »

Il fait un signe de tête en direction de Monsieur et Madame Granger, qui sont restés l'un à côté de l'autre – s'accrochant souvent au bras de l'autre, et parlant très peu – pendant tout l'après-midi et la soirée. A cet instant, ils ne prêtent aucune attention aux vaillants efforts de Monsieur Weasley, et au lieu de ça regardent bouche bée l'estrade surélevée où deux guitares flottant dans les airs, un violoncelle, et un duo de cornemuses viennent de commencer à s'accorder.

« Ils auraient pu engager des musiciens, » dit Dean, « s'ils avaient voulu éviter le spectacle. »

Charlie sourit. « Eh bien, ce n'est pas une fête s'il n'y a pas _un peu_ de magie au moins. »

La première danse est pour les jeunes mariés, et le reste d'entre eux reste debout autour pour regarder. Il n'y a pas de piste de danse à proprement parler, seulement un espace libre dans l'herbe. Ron trébuche un peu en s'avançant dans l'espace vacant, mais Hermione sourit simplement, et l'entraîne en avant en toute confiance. C'est une valse lente, et quand Ron leur fait face, Parvati peut voir ses lèvres bouger « _Un_ deux trois, _un_ deux trois » alors qu'il compte les pas. Il a des robes neuves, et sa robe à elle est élégante et parfaite. Ils sont beaux, malgré son froncement de sourcils inquiet.

« Tu as fait un travail formidable avec ses cheveux, » murmure Padma qui se tient à côté d'elle.

« Merci. » Elle résiste à l'envie de décliner le compliment, de dire quelque chose sur la facilité ou la frivolité de son travail. « On fait beaucoup de coiffures pour les mariages. C'était amusant de travailler sur une amie, mais aussi, euh, un défi. »

« Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas essayé de les raidir. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas l'air d'être elle-même quand elle a fait ça pour le Bal de Noël. »

« Oui, enfin, elle t'ennuyait pour d'autres raisons que ça cette nuit-là. »

Elles sourient toutes les deux. Parvati se souvient avoir pleuré sur la façon dont Harry et Ron les avaient traitées ce soir-là, et se demande maintenant, après avoir survécu à la Bataille de Poudlard, comment est-ce qu'elle a pu être contrariée à ce point au sujet d'un bal.

Les parents de Ron et ceux d'Hermione les rejoignent au début de la chanson suivante, puis Harry et Ginny en font autant, ayant laissé le petit James avec son Oncle Bill et sa Tante Fleur. Parvati regarde de plus en plus de couples se joindre à eux, mais elle reste en retrait, se souvenant qu'elle est contente d'avoir rompu avec Cliff, mais détestant toujours assez le fait de ne pas avoir de cavalier.

Elle regarde Luna avancer seule, et commencer à tourner en cercles lents. Ses cheveux lâchés tombent dans son dos, ses mains tracent des motifs invisibles dans l'air, et son visage est une image de béatitude. Parvati n'a jamais été capable de faire ça. Elle se sent bête si elle danse seule.

Dean s'avance vers Luna et tend une main vers la sienne, mais elle sourit et secoue la tête. « Peut-être sur une autre chanson. Celle-là est pour moi toute seule. »

Dean hausse les épaules et se retourne, l'air surpris de voir Parvati et Padma debout si proches l'une de l'autre. « Et toi, Padma, ça te dirait de danser ? »

« Non, mais je crois que Parvati aimerait. »

Elle le dit assez gentiment, et Dean ne semble pas vexé, alors Parvati prend sa main et s'avance avec lui. Il est meilleur danseur que Parvati ne s'attendait, quand on pense qu'il doit être difficile d'apprendre si c'est avec Luna qu'il va aux fêtes habituellement. Il ne connaît pas tous les pas, mais il bouge en rythme avec la musique et il sent bon, et à la façon dont il la regarde, elle se sent belle et vaguement coupable.

« Padma est lesbienne, tu sais, » lui dit-elle. « Elle a une petite amie – une partenaire. »

« Oh, je sais. J'ai une partenaire aussi, et ça ne m'intéresse pas de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est seulement que j'aime danser et que j'ai, euh, un intérêt tout artistique pour la beauté, tu vois ? »

Il sourit et Parvati rit. « Très bien alors. Merci, j'imagine. »

« De rien. Est-ce que sa petite amie est aussi jolie que vous deux ? Comment elle s'appelle, déjà, Minal ? »

« Oui, Minal, » le corrige-t-elle gentiment. L'accent est sur la première syllabe, comme son propre nom, que la moitié des camarades de son année ne prononce toujours pas correctement. « Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? »

« Elle et Luna s'écrivent des lettres. »

« Oh. Eh bien, Padma et moi aussi. Hum, en fait je n'ai jamais rencontré Minal. »

Ça fait mal de l'admettre, surtout quand Dean s'étonne, « Comment, tu veux dire que tu n'es pas non plus allée la voir en Inde pendant toutes ces années ? »

Parvati secoue la tête, a besoin de rire un peu pour pouvoir parler. « Et tu connais Padma, elle ne nous dira pas combien sa petite amie est jolie… »

« Elle ne parle que de son intelligence, je parie. »

« Oui, brillante, et ouverte d'esprit, et tout ça. » _Toutes ces belles choses que je ne suis pas_, pense-t-elle, mais elle lutte pour ne pas tomber dans ce genre d'humeur. « Elles sont partenaires de recherche aussi. »

« Le truc avec la magie anglaise et la magie indienne ? »

« Ouais. »

« Ça m'étonne qu'il reste grand chose à étudier dans ce domaine. On pourrait penser que les gens ont eu tout le temps de comprendre comment elles se combinent depuis le temps. »

« On pourrait penser. » Elle hésite, parce que c'est à Padma de faire ce discours et pas à elle, et surtout pas au milieu d'une danse, mais elle est fière de sa sœur, alors, « D'après ce qu'elle en dit, pourtant, ça a toujours été un camp contre l'autre, essayant de prouver que leur méthode est meilleure – plus puissante, plus authentique, plus avancée, ce genre de choses. Il y a eu beaucoup de duels entre des sorciers britanniques et indiens, et pas beaucoup de, tu sais, de tentatives de faire des choses ensemble. »

« Mais c'est ce qu'elles font, » dit Dean. « C'est fantastique. Vos parents doivent être tellement fiers. »

Parvati hoche la tête, sachant qu'elle ne sera pas capable de parler cette fois tant sa gorge est nouée.

« De vous deux, » ajoute-t-il, « elle avec la magie, et toi avec ton salon. C'est vraiment formidable, ce que vous avez fait. » Mais c'est trop tard. Il n'a pas rencontré leur parents, mais il doit savoir qu'ils sont plus fiers de la Serdaigle qui a fondé son propre institut de recherche que de la Gryffondor qui dirige son propre institut de beauté, aussi florissant soit-il. Parvati tient Dean plus près d'elle, et pose la tête sur son épaule et ils ne parlent plus, et la chanson finit beaucoup trop vite.

Mais ça devient plus facile après ça, les chansons deviennent plus rapides, plus gaies. La plupart des garçons et des invités plus âgés retournent s'asseoir, mais les filles et Neville restent sur l'herbe, dansant dans un cercle approximatif plutôt qu'en couples. Teddy Lupin et la petite Victoire viennent les rejoindre et toute le monde est ravi que leur énergie s'ajoute à celle du groupe. Le soleil descend et la lune monte, et Parvati commence à avoir mal aux pieds, mais jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'esprit de partir.

Il n'y a pas de voix avec les instruments enchantés, mais les filles chantent quand même, et Parvati se rend compte qu'elle se souvient de toutes les paroles des chansons qui étaient populaires pendant leurs années à Poudlard. Chaque mot est familier et chargé de sens et de souvenirs. Et Parvati sait que c'est différent pour Padma, mais pour elle les sept années pendant lesquelles elle a affronté le monde toute seule sont loin d'avoir signifié autant que ces sept années qu'elles ont passées toutes les deux à l'école. Ça lui manque, maintenant, la confiance qu'elles avaient l'une en l'autre à la fin, et l'amour insouciant qu'elles avaient pour la magie et l'une pour l'autre les premières années, quand les Sortilèges Impardonnables semblaient toujours inimaginables, et qu'elle pouvait pleurer parce qu'elle avait subi un affront à un bal. Ce temps où la distance la plus grande qu'il pouvait y avoir entre Parvati et Padma était le passage entre les tours de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle.

Quand la chanson lente suivante commence – une autre valse – Parvati est essoufflée et contente, ses membres lui paraissent lourds et amorphes, et elle a tout juste décidé de s'asseoir le temps de celle-là quand elle se rend compte qu'elle connaît cet air. Elle et Padma doivent être les deux seules à se souvenir du Bal de Noël, parce que c'est le premier air que les Bizarr Sisters ont joué quand ils sont venus à Poudlard. Ron fronce à nouveau les sourcils quand Hermione entraîne Viktor dans l'espace de danse, mais Parvati rit, Harry en fait autant, Harry qui soudain est à ses côtés pour la première fois de toute la journée. « Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Parvati, en souvenir du bon vieux temps ? » Il tend les bras et elle y trouve facilement sa place. Comme Dean, il n'est pas un grand danseur, mais il est bien meilleur qu'elle ne s'y serait attendu, ou ne s'en souvenait. Il ne maîtrise pas tout à fait les tournants, mais ses pas sont sûrs, tout comme sa main au creux de son dos, et Parvati se sent contente et pleine d'affection et la tête lui tourne rien qu'un peu, et elle décide de ne rien dire.

Après quelques tours, elle aperçoit Ginny qui danse avec Neville, Hagrid avec Madame Maxime, et oui, Padma avec Ron. Ron est plus concentré sur Hermione qu'il regarde que sur Padma avec qui il danse et ça se voit, mais alors que quand ils étaient adolescents Parvati l'avait pris comme un terrible affront, aujourd'hui elle ne peut que trouver ça mignon. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si Padma avait besoin de l'attention de Ron pour se sentir belle.

« Félicitations, » dit Parvati à Harry quand la chanson se termine.

« Quoi, pour avoir dansé toute une valse sans te marcher sur les pieds ? »

« Oui, il y a ça aussi, mais je voulais dire… On ne s'est pas parlés depuis la naissance de ton fils. Félicitations, Harry, je sais que tu feras un père merveilleux. »

Il rayonne, la remercie et la serre dans ses bras, puis retourne voir le bébé alors que la chanson suivante commence. Elle est encore plus vieille et plus lente que la précédente, un air de Célestina Moldubec qui était déjà classique quand elles étaient enfants, un que Parvati a toujours trouvé plus profond et moins sentimental que la plupart des chansons de Moldubec. Ça s'appelle 'Pour toujours', et elle ne connaît pas toutes les paroles, mais elle sourit de voir Madame Weasley chanter de sa petite voix, son mari serré contre elle. Ginny prononce silencieusement les paroles également, gaiement appuyée contre Hermione. Parvati sent un frôlement à son épaule, et n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'est la main de sa sœur.

Il n'y a pas de chorégraphie particulière, elles tournent juste lentement, et elle se rend compte que c'est bien, que ni l'une ni l'autre n'a besoin de diriger. C'est la même chose pour Ginny et Hermione, Arthur et Molly, Charlie et Dragoş, Bill et Fleur, Luna et Cho. Parvati cherche Ron du regard et le voit assis avec Harry, le bébé dans les bras, et c'est ainsi que ça doit être aussi.

« C'est ce qu'on aurait dû faire à ce stupide bal, » souffle Padma, qui semble très fatiguée et heureuse.

« Mmm, oui, tu es bien meilleure danseuse que n'importe lequel de ces garçons de Beauxbâtons. Ou n'importe quel garçon présent ce soir, d'ailleurs. »

« Neville n'est pas si mauvais. »

« Oui, aucun d'entre eux n'est aussi mauvais qu'ils ne l'étaient quand on avait quatorze ans, mais on mérite mieux maintenant. »

« Je sais que _toi_, tu mérites mieux. »

Elles se taisent pendant un moment, ondulant doucement plus que dansant. Elles sont toujours au centre de tout, visible aux yeux de tous s'ils voulaient regarder, mais quelque part le moment semble privé aussi, comme si elle pouvait dire n'importe quoi à Padma maintenant, et elle demande, « Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas amené Minal ? »

Padma répond lentement. « Je pensais que je me sentirais déjà pas tout à fait à ma place, étrangère, indienne, ayant perdu le contact avec vous tous. Et si je l'avais amenée, j'aurais été encore plus… sensible, tu sais ? »

« Comme si tu avais besoin de la protéger ? »

« Ça a l'air stupide, pas vrai ? »

« Non… Ça a l'air… ça me fait seulement penser que tu devrais nous rendre visite plus souvent. »

« Je pourrais te dire la même chose. »

« Oui, et tu aurais raison. »

Padma la serre dans ses bras et ça leur fait perdre le rythme simple et lent. « Est-ce que tu reviendras en Inde, Parvati ? »

Encore ce mot, _revenir_. « Je ne peux pas vivre là-bas. »

Padma hoche la tête et Parvati sait qu'elle sourit quand elle dit, « Je sais, » et elles retrouvent le rythme.

« J'avais répondu à l'invitation tout de suite, » dit Parvati, « en disant que je viendrais avec Cliff. »

« Le garçon moldu ? »

« Mm mm. Hermione avait dit que lui et ses parents pourraient se tenir compagnie dans leur confusion. J'ai dû lui envoyer un autre hibou la semaine dernière pour dire qu'on s'était séparés, et que je n'étais pas sûre d'amener un invité après tout, et tu sais ce qu'elle a répondu ? »

« Je crois que j'ai une idée. »

« Que je ne devrais pas me faire de soucis si je venais seule, parce que tu le faisais aussi, et que nous pourrions être la cavalière l'une de l'autre. »

Le rire de Padma laisse clairement entendre qu'elle avait deviné juste. « Est-ce que tu as remarqué qu'ils nous ont assises comme un couple de plus ? »

« Oui. Apparemment, les histoires de la Salle sur Demande ont été colportées. »

« Elle a probablement décidé qu'il était temps qu'on se réconcilie. »

« Elle aime toujours autant régenter tout le monde, c'est toi qui l'as dit. »

Elles rient toutes les deux quand la musique se tait, et à la surprise de Parvati, elle ne reprend pas. C'est la fin, et certains des autres invités vont saluer les hôtes et s'éloignent, mais Padma et Parvati restent encore là, dans les bras l'une de l'autre sous la lune et les étoiles.

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles encore, » dit Parvati.

« Quoi, tu penses que je rentre à la maison maintenant ? Deux voyages intercontinentaux dans la journée ? Je ne crois pas, non. »

« Où est-ce que tu… »

« Chez toi, je pensais. C'est loin ? »

« Pas en balai. »

Padma fronce les sourcils. « Si les tapis n'étaient pas interdits… »

« Je sais, je sais. Ne t'en fais pas, on pourra Transplaner en tandem une fois qu'on sera hors des barrières magiques. »

George Weasley se tient derrière le portail quand elles arrivent, disant au revoir à d'autres invités qui s'en vont, et Parvati ne peut pas s'empêcher de crier, « Est-ce que tu as été là tout le temps ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont obligé à faire ça ? »

Mais George se contente de hausser les épaules et de sourire. « Ça me dérange pas, » dit-il. « Quelque part, c'est assez grisant tout ce pouvoir : décider quels sorciers sont trop ivres pour voler, ou lancer des sorts pour que les brindilles de leurs balais lancent des étincelles s'ils peuvent le prendre. Maman ne peut pas me mener à la baguette si je ne suis pas dans les parages, et je n'ai jamais été très porté sur la danse de toute façon. »

« Oui, » convient Parvati, « mais on voulait te voir. »

« Eh bien, maintenant vous avez votre chance. »

Parvati serre George dans ses bras, et en retour il la serre bien fort lui aussi. Ils se voient souvent, puisqu'ils tiennent tous les deux des commerces dans le Chemin de Traverse. C'est progressivement devenu plus facile de lui parler, il y a suffisamment de bons souvenirs pour contrebalancer les mauvais. Mais Padma, réalise-t-elle, ne l'a pas vu depuis les funérailles de Fred.

« Padma, » dit affectueusement George, et il la serre dans ses bras à son tour. « Ta sœur a été malheureuse sans toi, tu le sais ? »

_Mes parents et moi avons été malheureux sans elle_, s'attend-elle à entendre répondre, mais Padma la surprend. « Ça va s'arranger, » répond-elle plutôt. « On y travaille. »

« Tu as intérêt, » dit George. Il leur fait un signe de tête, et se retourne pour dire au revoir à un autre invité.

Parvati passe les bras autour de sa sœur. « Prête ? »

Quand Padma acquiesce, Parvati tourne les talons et se concentre sur la maison.


End file.
